La rencontre des fondateurs
by maia malaga
Summary: Comment les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard se sont-ils rencontrés?
1. Les marais

La barque glissait silencieusement à travers l'eau verdâtre.

A l'avant, Sir Brian plissait les yeux pour tenter tant bien que mal de discerner quelque chose à travers la brume quand pour l'énième fois, la barque se bloqua, prise dans les herbes gluantes.

Il agita sa baguette en grommelant, et les herbes se consumèrent,

-Fait attention quand tu guide la barque, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme roux qui l'accompagnait.

-Oui, sir, répondit-il penaud.

Il agita sa propre baguette et la barque repris sa route.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les marais, son écuyer d'habitude si extraverti n'avait pas quasiment pas desserré les dents et il avait le teint verdâtre sous ses taches de rousseurs. Ça jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

Il fallait dire que ces marais auraient mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Ils avaient une atmosphère malsaine, comme si tout y était mort.

C'était faux bien évidement, tout y regorgeaient de vie au contraire. Ça devait grouiller la dessous. D'ailleurs, la vase verdâtre épaisse comme si ils naviguaient dans une soupe de pois, se troublait régulièrement. Les insectes étaient légions, au grand désarroi de Brian. Enfin, les herbes hautes et les roseaux, tellement nombreux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire dix pas sans accrocher la barque, devaient foisonner de bestioles : les cris lugubres qui résonnaient de temps à autres en étaient la preuve.

Non, vraiment, c'était trompeur. Mais Brian avait beau le savoir, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait l'impression de naviguer sur un cimetière.

-A gauche, ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon obtempéra. Ce côté-ci n'était guère plus accueillant. Sur la rive, des saules pleureurs laissaient pendre lamentablement leur branche dans l'eau.

« Seriez-vous perdu, messieurs ? » Fit soudainement une voix moqueuse.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Brian avait l'impression ridicule que c'était l'un des arbres qui avait parlé.

-Qui a parlé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Moi, répondit la voix narquoise.

-Là ! fit l'écuyer un pointant une branche du doigt en même temps qu'il rapprochait la barque.

Il fallut un certain temps à Brian pour le discerner.

Il n'était pas facile au premier abord de le distinguer de la branche du saule sur laquelle il était nonchalamment allongé,. Et encore moins de discerner la personne sous l'épaisse couche de crasse dont il était couvert. Il avait des guenilles en lambeau, une apparence osseuse et les joues creuses. Mais elles étaient surmontées par des yeux noirs, vifs et brillants qui contrastaient avec le reste. Ses cheveux étaient couleurs de boue, mais Brian doutait que ce soit leur vrai couleur du reste, c'était une tignasse épaisse, vigoureuse, rappelant curieusement les mauvaises herbes au milieu desquelles ils étaient. C'était un garçon qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que son écuyer.

Il les fixait tous les deux, la tête en bas avec un large sourire.

-Il y a bien peu de monde qui s'aventure dans ses marais, reprit-il.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un sorcier, dit Brian de sa voix de stentor Les villageois nous ont dit qu'il vivait ici. Mène-nous à lui, et tu seras récompensé.

-Je pourrais, je sais où il vit. Mais il sait probablement que vous êtes là. S'il voulait vous voir, il serait venu à vous. A votre place, je rebrousserai chemin.

-Je me passerai de ton avis, répondit Brian, mène nous à lui, c'est très important.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas de très bonne compagnie.

Brian hésita, puis céda.

-On dit qu'il peut parler aux serpents.

-On dit vrai. Et ?

-Je suis mandaté par le Roi. Ses compétences pourraient être utiles pour….

Brian s'arrêta.

-Pour… ? Le relança l'autre.

Mais Brian resta silencieux. L'étranger se retourna souplement pour mieux le scruter.

-Oh, j'y suis finit-il par dire, la guerre. Il vous faut des chiens de guerre. Mais j'ignorais que les sorciers reconnaissaient les roi des moldus.

-Cette guerre concerne tout le monde ! S'écria soudainement son écuyer d'une voix indignée. C'est tout le peuple qui est en danger ! Moldu, comme sorcier ! Et il nous faut rester uni, si nous voulons l'emporter!

-Ce ne sera pas son point de vue, rétorqua le garçon en jaugeant le jeune roux. Il déteste les moldus et les moldus le détestent. Il n'aime pas beaucoup plus les autres sorciers d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, bon retour.

Il se leva de sa branche, et fit mine de s'éloigner.

-Attend ! Dit Brian.

Le garçon s'arrêta.

\- Porte-lui au moins notre message, dit -il. Dit-lui qu'il sera récompensé au-delà de ses espérances.

-Je suis curieux. Que comptez vous lui offrir, pour l'emporter dans une guerre qui ne le concerne pas ? De l'or ? Des terres ? Pourquoi pas un titre ?

Il marqua une pause.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que se sera suffisant pour l'acheter ?

Ça sera toujours mieux que de mijoter dans ce trou, siffla Brian à bout.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Semblant réfléchir intensément.

-Bien vu, finit-il par répondre. Alors peut-être bien que je vais vous accompagner.

La barque vacilla légèrement quand il sauta dedans. Il se pencha au bord de l'eau et murmura quelque chose dans une langue inintelligible. Aussitôt, un serpent, une vipère reconnu Brian, apparu à la surface et s'enroula autour de son bras.

-Je vous avez bien dit, dit-il, que je savais que vous étiez là. Vos noms ?

Brian considéra longuement le garçon. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui était prévu. Il finit par répondre :

-Sir Brian, et Godric, mon écuyer.

\- Salazar. Salazar du marais.


	2. L'enchanteresse

Un second chapitre sur les fondateurs. Je ferais sans doute troisième chapitre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans une vraie histoire. Si jamais ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew et à jeter un oeil à ma seconde fic (sur Regulus Black cette fois). Bonne lecture :-) .

* * *

La forêt était tellement épaisse que la pluie filtrait a peine à travers la cime. On y voyait pas à trois pas, et les sabots de Vifenvol dérapaient régulièrement sur les pierres, la terre humide et des racines.

Le cheval renâcla. Tout comme son maître, il aurait largement préféré emprunter la voie des airs. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les sortilèges autours du lieu étaient trop puissants. Ils s'étaient donc résigné à passer par la forêt.

La forêt avait quelque chose de menaçant, et Godric aurait volontiers allumé sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin, mais il n'osait pas s'y risquer devant son guide. De même, il avait soigneusement camouflé les ailes de Vifenvol.

Songeur, Godric gratta sans y penser son début de barbe.

Le jeune garçon devant lui, Christian, marchait avec entrain. Ses habits bariolés, son instrument sur le dos et son air guilleret avaient quelque chose de déplacé ici.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas en savoir plus sur elle ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, visiblement incapable de voyager en silence.

Godric soupira et abdiqua.

-Vas-y, parle. Mais sans rimes, et sans le luth. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que l'autre faisait mine de prendre son instrument.

Son guide eut l'air légèrement déçu, mais l'instant d'après, il répondait d'une voix basse et douce, modulant soigneusement chacune de ses intonations :

-Sa peau à le teint et la douceur du lait, elle a les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ses yeux sont les plus purs des saphirs. La plus belle femme qui ait jamais foulé cette terre, et une puissante enchanteresse. Commença-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Godric, légèrement amusé par les talents du conteur.

-Oui, vraiment. . Nombreux furent les prétendants qui dépérirent, subjugués par sa beauté. Jadis, elle vivait loin des hommes, dans une tour, près d'un lac bordée par les montagnes... et une forêt terrifiante. Quiconque y entrait jamais ne retrouvait son chemin.

-Mais tu viens de dire aussi qu'elle avait de nombreux prétendants, l'interrompit Godric, passant outre le fait qu'ils étaient justement dans la-dite forêt, comment est-ce possible si personne ne pouvait l'approcher?

\- Certains y arrivaient, répondit le ménestrel, mais elle les rejetait tous. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Ce jour-là, le seigneur Hector rentrait de voyage. Pourquoi entra-t-il dans les bois? Était-il aux abois? En tous cas, les créatures de la forêt auraient fait bien peu de cas de sa vie, s'il n'avait pas eut la chance de rencontrer l'enchanteresse.

-Et ensuite ils se marièrent , termina Godric.

\- Pas encore malheureux ! S'exclama Christian, fâché qu'on lui gâche son histoire. Il reprit : Il en tomba aussitôt éperdument amoureux. Et se résolu à lui prouver qu'il était digne d'elle. Alors elle le mit au défi, et lui imposa des épreuves.

-Quels genres d'épreuves?

-Des duels d'esprits, des énigmes.

-Et ensuite...

-Ensuite, ils se marièrent concéda le ménestrel. Il la ramena dans son château où ils vécurent heureux. Du moins jusqu'au jour où le seigneur Hector partit à la guerre. Alors la dame, folle de chagrin se retira à nouveau dans sa tour où depuis elle se languit de son retour.

Il marqua une pause, puis demanda brusquement, l'air suspicieux :

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la voir?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit Godric.

Il avait la désagréable impression que le ménestrel tentait de l'intégrer dans sa fable.

-Est-ce pour lui amener des nouvelles du front de l'ouest ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je viens de là-bas ?

Le ménestrel haussa les épaules.

-Les guerriers guerroient, répondit-il simplement.

Godric allait répondre, quand un bruit les fit sursauter tout les deux. Godric sortit sa baguette par réflexe, et à sa grande surprise l'autre fit de même.

-Des centaures, commenta le ménestrel.

-Tu es un sorcier, dit Godric en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais vous aussi messire, répondit l'autre avec une légère courbette et un sourire narquois.

Godric hocha le tête silencieusement. Ils reprirent leur chemin bon gré mal gré.

Salazar, songea Godric, aurait sans doute beaucoup apprécié le ménestrel. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami. Après que les hommes venu du nord eurent été repoussés son ami, armé d'une lettre de recommandation rédigée par Sire Brian, avait embarqué pour Constantinople. Il n'en était rentré que depuis deux mois, et il n'avait pas encore pu le revoir.

-Nous y sommes presque,dit le ménestrel, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

En effet, la forêt sombre et inquiétante fit bientôt place à une vaste plaine bordée de montagnes. Un lac immense et lisse reflétait le ciel orageux et au loin, une tour blanche s'élevant droite vers le ciel se détachait nettement du paysage.

Soulagé d'être sorti enfin de la forêt, Godric lança Vifenvol au galop.

Il mit pied à terre devant la tour. Le plus dur restait à faire, songea-t-il en flattant nerveusement l'encolure du cheval.

La porte de la tour, blanche aussi, et finement gravée n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra, et grimpa d'un pas lent les longs escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à une porte surmontée d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle ,hermétiquement fermée. Le heurtoir s'anima soudain et demanda :

-Qu'il y a t-il devant vous que vous ne voyez jamais ?

Interloqué, Godric ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Il vous faut lui répondre, si vous voulez entrer, dit une voix claire derrière lui.

Godric se retourna. Le ménestrel n'avait pas exagéré : Rowena Serdaigle était une très belle femme. Elle portait une robe de velours d'un bleu profond, sa longue chevelure noire, entremêlée de fils de bronze était ramenée sur son épaule et lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait un teint de marbre, et si elle était d'apparence frêle, son maintien et son regard acéré évoquaient une épée à Godric.

-L'avenir, répondit-il elle finalement au heurtoir.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans une vaste pièce circulaire, richement décorée. Il y avait une étagère remplie de livres, une table de bois massif où trônait une carte du ciel et sur le côté, une elfe se tenait près d'un berceau.

-Ma fille, Helena, et mon elfe, Palsa, dit simplement, Rowena, laisse-nous, Palsa ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'elfe.

La petite créature s'inclina et disparut.

-Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté, chevalier, continua-t-elle.

\- Godric Madame, dit-il, et je viens vous apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Hector murmura-t-elle en pâlissant. Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Votre mari est tombé au combat, dit Godric d'une voix grave.

Rowena vacilla légèrement, comme la flamme d'une chandelle.

\- Hector n'avait pas de pouvoirs, dit-elle sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un souffle, que pouvait-il contre des géants? C'était de la folie d'aller là-bas.

-Hector s'est battu vaillamment. J'étais à ses côtés au combat. Et sans son esprit tactique, nous ne l'aurions jamais emporté. Mais nous l'avons fait, Madame, le clan de Molck est défait, son chef exécuté, et cela n'aurait pas été possible sans Hector. Ses armes, continua-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Une épée, un bouclier brisé en deux et un casque encore couvert de boue apparurent entre lui et Rowena. Cette dernière suivit du bout des doigts les contours du casque.

Godric hésita, puis reprit :

-Je pensais vous trouver à votre fief.

-Mon beau-frère ne m'apprécie guère, répondit-elle d'un air absent. J'ai jugé préférable de me retirer quelques temps. Je vous donnerai à vous et à l'homme qui vous accompagne le gîte et le souper. Mais maintenant laissez-moi, chevalier.

Godric était redescendu et contemplait Vifenvol qui paissait paisiblement à quelques pas. Christian le rejoignit.

-J'ai chanté à la cours du seigneur Hector, dit-il. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Il avait deviné alors.

-Nous passons la nuit ici, et nous repartirons demain, répondit simplement Godric, nous n'avons plus rien à y faire désormais.


	3. La Butte

Le soldat se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre pour éviter de s'assoupir. Il portait une épée à son flanc droit et s'appuyait de tout son poids sur sa lance. Lerat grimaça. Il préférait éviter les soldats. Il balaya la rue du regard. Elle était déserte. Résigné, il quitta son abris sous l'auvent , s'approcha courbé en deux dans le dos du soldat. Dans un silence absolu, il souleva un pan de sa livrée, dégaina son couteau et d'un geste vif trancha le cordon qui rattachait sa bourse à sa ceinture avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée, il ouvrit avidement la bourse : Seulement deux pièces.

Dépité, Lerat les fourra dans sa poche. Il était encore tôt pourtant, et le soldat en service. Il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà dépensé sa solde à l'auberge, si ? Ou alors c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas encore perçue. Lerat soupira. Si le seigneur Serdaigle rechignait à payer ses soldats, c'était lui qui allait crever de faim !

Comme pour appuyer son propos, son ventre émit un gargouillis bruyant. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, il n'avait que deux sous en poche, et il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, et il devait se presser s'il voulait arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il passa les portes de la ville, suivit le chemin le long de la rivière, et s'engouffra dans les bois juste après le croisement des quatre chemins. Les arbres étaient clairsemés, et il pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin la fumée blanche qui s'élevait d'une cheminée. Cette simple vue lui mettait l'eau à la bouche il accéléra le pas.

La Butte était une curieuse une auberge entièrement creusée sous une petite colline verdoyante perdue au milieu de la forêt, donnant sur une petite clairière lumineuse. On n'en distinguait que la porte et les conduits de cheminée.

En dépit de l'odeur alléchante qui émanait de l'intérieur, Lerat passa devant la porte sans s'arrêter et rejoignit les écuries. Il y faisait moins chaud que dans l'auberge, mais il faisait bon tout de même et l'odeur du fourrage frais l'emportait sur celle du crottin. Et il savait d'expérience que l'aubergiste n'essayerait pas de le chasser.

Lerat se dirigea vers le fond, notant à peine les curieuses plumes cuivrées à terre et se pelotonna dans la paille, la fatigue de la journée tombant sur lui d'un seul coup. Il verrait plus tard pour subtiliser les restes des clients, quand la soirée serait plus avancée. Il posa la tête sur la paille, s'endormant presque, mais un détail le taraudait. Le cheval de l'aubergiste n'était pas là, comprit-il soudain. Si l'aubergiste n'était pas là, alors ça voulait dire que...

Il se redressa brusquement et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il était déjà au milieu de la clairière quand une main lui agrippa le bras avec fermeté.

-Lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Mais la main le retenait toujours, et une seconde se perdit dans ses cheveux, inquisitrice.

-T'as des poux, finit par dire une voix féminine d'un ton joyeux.

-Non, lâche-moi ! Répéta-t-il affolé.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas

-Faut que tu te laves, claironna-t-elle Viens.

Et malgré ses récriminations, elle l'entraîna de force à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Lerat avait été plongé dans une large bassine d'eau, savonné, frotté, rincé. Il était maintenant attablé face à un bol de soupe fumant où flottait un énorme morceau de lard. Bras croisés, et lèvres pincées, il regardait, légèrement inquiet, Sam, en face de lui, boire à même le bol.

\- C'est vraiment une chance que ce soit Helga qui tienne l'auberge ce soir, lui dit-il. Tu devrais manger, continua-t-il en léchant le fond de son bol.

Mais Lerat fit non de la tête. Il aimait bien Sam, ils avaient à peu près le même âge (même si Lerat ne connaissait pas précisément son âge), c'était un garçon jovial, il aurait presque pu dire qu'ils étaient amis. Mais quand même, il n'était pas bien futé.

Enfin après tout, il était vrai que tout le monde aimait Helga.

Helga jolie comme une pomme. Helga et ses grands yeux d'ambre pailletés de vert, et ses joues qui se teintaient d'un léger rose sous ses taches de rousseurs quand elle travaillait. Helga et ses long cheveux de miel dont des mèches folles s'échappaient parfois de sa coiffe et lui collaient le front. Helga et sa taille fine soulignée par l'attache de son tablier et son jupon tourbillonnant, s'ouvrant en corolle quand elle virevoltait à travers la salle, un plateau dans chaque main.

Helga toujours souriante, et ses éclats de rire cristallins s'éparpillant aux quatre coins de la salle comme un millier de grelots. Helga et sa joie communicative.

La gentille Helga, qui gardait toujours sa porte ouverte aux gamins des rues, quand son patron tolérait à peine leur présence dans les écuries.

Mais Lerat n'était pas un idiot. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vécu mais il savait d'expérience qu'une main tendue était toujours cent fois pire qu'un franc coup de pied au cul. Rien n'était jamais gratuit dans ce bas-monde. Et s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt que pouvait avoir Helga à les nourrir, c'était bien parce qu'il n'était pas avouable. La soupe était sûrement empoisonnée. Peut-être allait-elle les vendre, ou peut-être allaient-ils finir suspendus à un crochet de son garde-manger, puis cuisinés et ils finiraient sous les dents avides des clients de passage.

Lerat frissonna. Bien sur, il était trop tard pour retourner à la ville, et il avait des scrupules à laisser Sam ici tout seul. Mais il était hors de question de toucher à cette soupe. N'empêche, il avait faim et il était assaillit de toute part des odeurs de nourriture; celle de la soupe fumante ici, et celles des plats des clients de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il glissa de sa chaise sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Sam, et le plus discrètement possible, s'engouffra dans la grande salle.

.

.

Salazar suivait distraitement d'un œil le gamin qui venait d'entrer, et qui se faufilait à travers les tables C'était un petit maigrichon osseux aux cheveux noirs, âgé d'une dizaine d'année.

-On dirait toi au même âge, commenta Godric en le faisant sursauter.

Salazar acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son ami assit en face de lui. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Godric avait pris en carrure, une petite cicatrice ornait désormais le coin de son œil droit, ses cheveux roux en désordre formaient à présent une véritable crinière autour de son visage, et visiblement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser. D'une manière générale, il semblait plus assuré qu'auparavant. Mais il était arrivé avec une bonne semaine de retard, preuve qu'au fond, il ne devait pas avoir tant changé que ça.

-J'avais une affaire importante dans le nord, lui dit Godric, je suis navré.

\- On ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans, répondit Salazar, je pouvais bien attendre une semaine de plus.

-Trois ans déjà, dit-il l'air songeur, et bien raconte. Comment était Constantinople ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'être rentré ?

-Tu sais, dit Salazar en haussant les épaules, au savoir des livres, j'ai toujours préféré déchiffrer les pulsations de la terre et les ondoiements de l'eau. Maintenant je le sais. Et toi ? J'ai appris que les combats contre les clans des géants étaient enfin terminés. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas de terre, pour ainsi dire aucun titre, depuis la mort de Sir Brian j'ai quasiment passé ma vie sur les champs de bataille.

\- Allons, avec tes faits d'arme, tu dois bien être dans les grâces de l'un ou l'autre seigneur qui serait ravi de t'accueillir à sa cour.

-Tu me vois jouer les flagorneurs dans une cour ? Peser chacun de mes mots et risquer de prendre un coup de poignard à chaque angle ? Non, très peu pour moi.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas à nouveau errer à travers le pays ? Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin chaque fois que l'occasion se présente ? C'est une bourse en de cuir de Porlock, dit-il d'un ton agacé en se tournant soudainement vers le gamin de tout à l'heure, tu peux batailler tant que tu veux, tu n'arrivera pas à la voler.

Il dardait à présent ses yeux noirs sur le gosse qui, pris en faute, avait l'ait terrifié.

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer une dizaine d'hommes armés. Le silence se fit instantanément, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent en même temps.

-Où est Helga ? Tonna celui qui semblait être le chef.

Les clients ne répondirent pas, certains d'entre eux regardaient les hommes avec craintes, d'autres avec une franche animosité.

L'homme qui avait parlé se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit avec fracas la porte à double battants et resta un instant bouche bée.

La cuisine était un charivari de plats volants dans une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée. Une sauce onctueuse s'élevait toute seule d'une marmite et se répandait en cascade sur des morceaux de viandes rôties, des nuages d'épices voletait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour saupoudrer les plats et une énorme meule de fromage roulait et se découpait toute seule.

Au milieu de la cuisine, la tavernière, était perchée sur un tabouret, tournoyant et agitant en tous sens une baguette en chantonnant.

«J'aime pas la tapisserie, je fais des pâtisseries, j'aime bien la rôtisserie, et aussi les confiseries... Hé, assez ! s'écria-t-elle en avisant qu'un petit pot donnait de grands coups de cuillère à une assiette devant lui. J'ai dit assez !

Et le petit pot cessa immédiatement son manège.

\- Décidément, les sucriers sont toujours les plus mal élevés, commenta-t-elle d'un ton badin, vous vouliez quelque chose, monsieur le capitaine de la garde ?

Les lèvres du capitaine se retroussèrent dans un rictus malsain. Mais il s'adressa à l'assemblée derrière lui.

-Alors c'est ainsi, vous laissez cette sorcière vous empoisonner chaque jour un peu plus ! Honte à vous ! Quant à toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Helga, écarte-toi! Je veux voir les mixtures que tu donnes à ces pauvres imbéciles.

-Personne ne rentre dans ma cuisine, répondit calmement Helga, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Elle avait sauté de son tabouret et se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Écarte-toi, sorcière ! Ou je te fais emmener par la garde.

-Personne n'entre dans ma cuisine ! Et les sorciers sont sous la protection du roi !

-Pour l'instant, rétorqua le capitaine avec un rictus malsain, mais quand le seigneur Serdaigle apprendra ce que tu trafique dans ta cuisine...

\- Qui n'est pas du tout seigneur, corrigea Helga, c'est Helena Serdaigle l'héritière, et c'est à sa mère d'administrer ses terres en attendant.

\- Jamais nous n'accepterons pour suzeraine une sorcière ! Et encore moins une Scots !

-C'est quand même bien pratique qu'elle soit sorcière et Scots, sinon ton maître passerait seulement pour un arriviste qui voudrait spolier sa nièce. Maintenant du balai ! J'ai du travail.

-Pour la dernière fois, écarte-toi!

Le capitaine essaya de passer en force, mais alors, Hega sortit sa baguette, et une puissante rafale renvoya tous les soldats dehors avant de claquer la porte.

-Bravo Helga ! s'exclama un des clients.

-Non, mais quel culot, s'exclama-t-elle en retour, venir me provoquer dans mon auberge !

Peu à peu, les discutions reprirent. Helga, toujours furieuse repartit dans la cuisine et en ressorti aussitôt avec deux plats fumants qu'elle déposa devant Salazar et Godric

-Je me méfierai si j'étais vous, lui dit Salazar, ils n'en resteront pas là.

-Merci bien, je ne suis pas stupide, répondit Helga. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là toi? Demanda-t-elle au gamin qui avait fait les poches à Salazar. File !

Confus, le gamin s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Ces imbéciles, continua Helga, ça va de pire en pire…

\- Les sorciers n'ont jamais été bien vu, objecta Salazar.

-Ça n'est pas une question de magie, coupa Helga, ça c'est juste un prétexte dont se sert Clint Serdaigle pour reprendre le fief à sa nièce. Son frère était à peine partie qu'il a commencé à harceler sa femme. A telle point qu'elle à préférer se réfugier dans le nord. Depuis il essaye de monter la population contre les sorciers. Et comme je suis la seule autre personne à avoir des pouvoirs dans les environs, c'est moi qui en fait les frais.

Et bien sur, ça lui est facile de lancer des rumeurs, avec tout ces imbéciles qui s'autoproclament grand conseiller de tel ou tel seigneur et ses idiotes qui se décrètent marraines et protectrices de n'importe quel lardon au sang noble alors qu'ils sont même pas capable d'allumer leur baguette. C'est à cause de gens comme ça qu'on se traîne une réputation de parasites arriviste ! Vous en êtes pas, vous par hasard ? Conseiller du duc de truc, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? Vous avez bien le genre en tout cas.

-Je suis simple chevalier, répondit aussitôt Godric, et mon ami rentre à peine de Constantinople.

-Hum, répondit Helga l'air toujours soupçonneux.

-J'ai vu Rowena Serdaigle, continua Godric, j'ai combattu aux cotés de son mari, je lui ai annoncé son décès. Mais il me semble qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer pour l'instant.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant, ça va de pire en pire. Peut-être pourriez-vous y retourner, et lui porter un message ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Godric, enfin, oui, je suppose.

-Parfait, répondit Helga.

.

.

Lerat était sorti précipitamment de la salle avant qu'Helga ne comprenne qu'il faisait les poches à ses clients. Il était dans la clairière, loin du tumulte et des odeurs de viandes, quand il entendit soudain les éclats de voix des gardes qu'Helga avait mis à la porte.

-…se débarrasser de cette sale sorcière, disait le capitaine.

\- Personne ne trouvera jamais rien à redire sur Helga, répondit l'un des gardes.

\- Il faudra bien trouver ! Quitte à forcer un peu les choses.

Dans la tête de Lerat, ça bouillonnait comme dans une marmite. S'il la jouait finement, non seulement il serait débarrassé d'Helga, mais peut-être même qu'il pourrait en tirer un certain profit. Il sortit de sa cachette, et se dirigea droit vers le capitaine.


End file.
